User talk:Uknownada
Archive 1ne __TOC__ Re:Broken File Links As long as there are no long-term broken file links, I don't care what you. Replacing the images on every page that uses them is fine. Leaving the redirect is fine. Deleting the redirect and not replacing the image is NOT fine. 18:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Japanese Game Maybe shogi + chess? Please don't be too serious. --Klobis (talk) 09:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Nada, someone tampered with the Zephyr page, specifically the appearance section, can you revert it?Fintin (talk) 02:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Title Dat avi.... 13:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Chiqicheetah How can you say that....Plus we've never actually seen Bepo transform. He's more likely a regular bear with a human heart, switched by Law. That means Law has changed the heart of human with Pekoms a normal lion ???????? Dude Sign your posts. 15:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Pic Yo nada,well if we keep discussing this on the main page's talk it will take forever so i'm messaging you here since we are the only users that participate in that conversation.So I made a plan of the three images (the one we currently use,the one you nominated and the one i nominated ) on my sandbox and it works perfectly so If you want me to use any more images let me know, if not I'll go add the code on the slider's template.Cya 18:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) sig problems hey nada, im a new user here and i just made my own signature in code form and a template for it, but everytime i use the signature button it pastes the long code form instead of the template. so i was just wondering what i did wrong, and how i can fix this cause every time i use the sig i have to go to my profile page copy the template then paste that over my signature code-- Vivi's picture hey i think we should change vivi's pre time skip portrait and i see that you have changed my attempts to change her portrait so...why? 02:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Warning Due to events brought to light here, your actions may be construed as vandalism and could possibly lead to a ban. Please follow our guidelines or you will be banned. Thanks for your time and enjoy editing. Have a nice day Uknownada. MasterDeva (talk) 08:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Forum Made the forum, comment. 22:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) .....why did you posts that on my talk? 23:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I didn't remove anything. Three was no forum header to begin with. That surprised me too but there was nothing when I pressed the button. 23:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Revote Seeing as the previous poll was not in the Open Polls, I've opened a new poll on File_talk:Bartholomew_Kuma_Portrait.png. 09:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Sig Yo Nada, thanks for letting me know. I know my new Sig has caused you guys some trouble at polls and I apologize for that. Therefore I have decided that I won't use it at such things... So you don't need to worry hopefully :) See you around ~~ WU out - 08:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) No problemo brochacho. WU out - 17:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC)